Precious *preview*
by adamthym2
Summary: Read to find up but this is a yaoi story, use of daddy and little is included along with other lines that may be seen as inappropriate towards younger readers.


Xavier's POV

Spelling and grammatical errors

It was a normal day, going to work early in the morning, when the sun was just peeking out over the horizon, dealing with idiots and angry costumers or callers until the mid afternoon when then sun is past half way across the sky, driving home while listening to whatever was playing of the radio but never really listen to it, it was just like white noise to fill the silence, then getting home and going inside then finding my little and spending the rest of the day with him. I make sure he had the attention he needed and what I wanted him to have at all times. I myself am a well paid man who owns a top of the line business which makes me in a well said way; rich. So with this I can spoil my little and give him anything he so desires but it at times does come with a price of something for him to do for me; such as a sexual thing, work around the house or any other task to help out for getting him something expensive.

Once I got home of course I opened the door, closed it and locked it behind me before slipping of my jacket and shoes, placing them under or on the coat rack that was sitting behind the door always ready for something to be taken off or hung. Immediately when my formal attire was changed to a more laid back and comfortable one I hear the soft pitter-patter of feet running towards the main room.

My little.

I walk towards the sound and seconds later a figure that was smaller than me by a few inches was wrapping there sleeve covered arms around my waist and was burying their face into the fabric of my shirt.

A smile spread on my face and my hand made its way to his back, rubbing a line up and down in a small area in between his shoulder blades.

"Happy to see me snowflake?" The nickname I gave him for his appearance, such a lovely name, fits him perfectly but his real name does to but I like the nickname a bit more because it's a bit more fitting for him.

His head bobbed up and down, signalling as a yes to the question I had just asked.

"Use your words." Voice slightly firm but kind as I say this, he moved his head back a bit to speak,

"Yes, I missed you very much."

His own voice was soft, quiet and filled with the highest amount of innocence you could imagine but he was not Innocent, whatsoever.

But his voice wasn't the only nice thing, his looks, mind and personality were amazing a well.

Looks; his hair was snow white and his skin was a soft pale colour that were as if it glowed slightly along with his hair, hence me giving him the nickname of a small piece of snow that was shaped into the I most unique of all shapes or pattern.

My littles eyes were a dark gray that flashed with emotions whenever he sees me or when we make eye contact, always making me get lost in that solid colour that was comforting and always happy.

His face structure itself is perfect, smooth, gentle jaw. Small but plump rose pink lips that I loved to kiss and watch as they move when he talks about things that he saw that day or when he smiled that gorgeous smile of his that could light up any sad or darkened day.

Even his little nose is cute and makes him who he is just like the singular ear piercing that is covered by locks of hair, boy did he pay me back for me letting him get the hole in his delicate earlobe and let alone getting a spiked silver piercing after the ones he had to wear to get used to for six months.

But this was just his face, I could go on and on about it but I need to say the rest him. He always is wearing a large sweater of some sort that would usually cover up his hands and go down to his lower thigh. The hole for the neck of the piece of clothing would always sit on his shoulders, to big to hide the slim, curved parts of his shoulder that connects with his neck. But speaking of his neck was a necklace, it was in a shape of a snowflake with blue and white gems to give it the colour of a falling piece of snow.

Lovely.

His sweater was, currently, a pastel light pink, the colour of the gentle sugary treat known as cotten candy. The fabric was soft and in itself felt like the strings of sugar.

Underneath the sweater was his slim pale body that was gentle and attractive to me. Every curve had me smiling and every muscle was beautiful in my eyes. The scars from his past accidents and him being a child just show he was active and fun and moving around.

I loved to gently place my hands on his smooth sides and hold him close and whisper gentle words into his ears to let him know I love him dearly.

But now the rest of him was in ways the same; perfect curves from his hips and his legs long and slender but strong and smooth, his legs were visible from the point past the end of his sweater and this is because he told me he felt more comfortable without pants on when he was home or even around me and I obliged and let him go pantsless pretty much.

His feet were small and rather cute as they made sound when they were bare and running down the halls.

My eyes then moved to the gray eyes of his, locking together in a look of love and need of one another's embrace.

"Have you been a good boy while I was away?" This was the first question I ask of him, he was my little of course and I didn't want him to be bad, so I made some chores and rules for him to follow but we've been with one another for so long he's remembered them over time.

My snowflakes face lit up like flouresent lights and he nods his head, "Yes, daddy, yes, I did all of my chores early this morning."

The name 'Daddy' was something I wanted him to call me but only when he felt like it was appropriate or needed because I didn't want my little to anything he really didn't want to do because if I did I wouldn't be happy with myself.

A smile tugged at the corner of my lips and I place a hand under his small chin.

"Even cleaning up your room?"

He giggles and nods his head again, saying yes once more. "Yep, I promise I did everything and still followed your rules."

I believed him of course, because one of the rules itself was 'no lying' and he had to follow that.

I would list the rules mentally but that is another thing for another time and that time is obviously not know.

"Hmm, alright, I believe you my snowflake." My thumb runs across his chin lightly as I spoke these words, I blink once before staring back into his gorgeous orbs of colour.

Snowflake leant into the touch I was giving him, making me slightly happier and the stress of today at my business disipated like water evaporating on a hot summer day when the sun is beating down.

A few minutes pass and I move my hand away from his chin and relocate both hands to be placed on his side's. The warm yet thin fabric of his sweater was pushed against his pale skin by my hands and my hands themselves got covered by the sweater and with how big it is.

"So, sense you've been good, we can go out shopping and get you whatever your little heart so desires." His eyes light up at this and he wiggled a bit in my hands, but I kept him mostly still because of my grip on him.

"Thank you, thank you thank you!" He spoke quickly and excitedly, my little loves shopping more than almost anything and like before I love to buy him things to an extent, well he doesn't want anything to crazy so I'll actually buy him almost anything.

I nod towards him and tighten my grip on his side's to signal to stop moving and he immediately did with the faintest blush on his pale face.

He was always filled with happiness and excitement that it was hard at times to contain but that was something I loved about him; he was happy. His mind was filled with ideas and jokes and many other things that make him who he is.

Chuckling at the blush I kiss his cheek and easily picked up his small frame and set him on my hip, in return he wrapped his legs around my torso and I immediately started to walk to our shared room; which had a combination of my things and his things, so pretty much business things like paper work or nest things while he had his cute array of stuffie and pillows but still having it organized properly.

Now I was going to change his clothing so we could go outside, he wasn't wearing pants or shoes currently so I had to fix that along with changing his shirt because most likely he took a nap in it so it would be wrinkly and dirty, I want my little to look nice of course.

"Daddy, could I wear my small yellow sweater?" He asks me in a small tone another rule of mine, 'always ask first and wait for a response'.

I nod my head simply and see him smile as I stepped into our room and to the bed in which I sat my little down on his side with his plushies and stuffies, to get his clothing. He looked up at me once he was seated, hands in lap, legs swinging and the most precious of looks in his eyes.

I hum softly for a moment and smile at him before turning to the closest, opening it up and spotting the yellow sweater almost instantly, as if it knew it was going to be chosen, the Pulling the piece of clothing I drape it over my arm and crouch down, finding a pair of shorts that I think would match along with his sweater nicely. Then finally I grab some socks and his favorite pair of shoes before walking back over to the male that was still swinging his legs to a non-existent tune or an irradical tempo.

"Arms up." Was all I said before he stopped what he was doing and raised his arms above his head so I pulled his sweater off and slipped on the other, light yellow one that fit his body better.

He was a year younger than me but I loved to dress my little and he was Innocent like a child so I help him dress even if he doesn't need it, I do and I know he likes the attention.

"Stand" he stood up at the simple words and I knelt down so he could step into the shorts I got him, which he does do this and he doesn't let me pull them up and he grabs the waist band, quickly pulling them up and afterwards he grabs his shoes and slips them on before standing.

I smile softly and stood up as well, looking down at my little that was freshly dressed and sense he was a bit smaller, he looked back up at me as my hands found their way to be holding on to his side's gently once again.

Soon enough I let go so we could head out to the store, I had my wallet, my jacket, different shoes on at my side was my snowflake who held a bunny plushie in his arms.

It was a purplish-blue with long pointy ears, there was a few places that had stitching but not a lot. The eyes were two small buttons and a little smile was made from it's cloth snout. It was one of the first plushies I've ever got him.

He held it close to his chest as he smiled softly to himself. I started to walk to the front door, hearing a tip tap of his tennis shoes following after me, soon enough we got outside and I grab my keys and press a button that made the light of my car flicker and a popping sound emtted as the doors unlocked.

I walk over to the passengers side and open the door for my little, who In return climbs in and buckles up and after he does so he says 'thank you' in a happy tone.

He couldn't swing his legs because his feet touch the ground easily and he was a bit to tall to do that in the car.

Quickly I shut the door behind him and go over to the driver's side and climb inside, buckle up, turn on the car and push all the levers and what not to get the car moving.

Once in reverse I pull out of the driveway and onto the empty streets before us.

Switching gears I press on the gas and drove forwards at the legal speed limit.

The ride would take about fifteen minutes to get to the male so I reached over and turned on the radio but kept the volume down low so it would just make enough noise to be heard.

I turn back to the road, watching as every yellow line passes by or if any car or civilian passed by on the side walk or street.

Soon enough we were In the busy part of town where there were only stop lights and honking cars at every corner. Currently I was stopped behind two cars that were waiting for the now red light to turn green.

My index finger tapped on the steering wheel patiently and my eyes glanced at snowflake, who In which was looking outside, looking as if he were marveled by anything and everything that was going on outside of the car.

I found it rather cute and a smile touched my lips at the look on his face, he was marveled by everyone and everything he saw.

He didn't look away once, not even when the light turned green and I started to drive again, he was just memorized by it all.

Not wanting to make him look away from the things his eyes were scanning over I held back a low chuckle and turned right when I needed to. We were close to the Mall but it was still five minutes away.

The rest of the trip was quiet up until I pulled into the parking lot of the mall, easily I found a parking spot near the middle, surely it would've been harder to find a place but it was earlier in the morning and by the time we will be leaving we won't even be able to find the car.

I put the car into the breaking gear and turn off the engine, making the radio turn off and my snowflake blinks, looking over at me.

"We're here already?" I nod at his question and he quickly unbuckled his seat belt and going outside of the car quickly.

I chuckle a breathy chuckle before I do the same, but before I do I grab my littles stuffie and step out and shut the door before locking it with the button lock on the set of keys.

Snowflake goes over to me which I hand him the bunny and he giggles, holding it close to his chest.

"Alright Snowflake, let's go in" he nods and starts heading to the building.

It was multiple stories high, glass windows covered every area but no one would be able to see in because the windows were tinted and the light glared on it feircely. Tall banner like billboards hung at the sides of the entryway, sponsoring some cosmetics or new unhealthy food.

I mentally roll my eyes at them and move the the side of my little, the mall was filled with great things but it was also filled with bad things that could rip you off of a lot of money so I always made sure that wouldn't happen by completely avoiding some stores including fast food places because that was not a good place to eat, extremely unhealthy and fattening and I want my little to be healthy. Sure sometimes we go out and get ice cream or something sometimes but that isn't oftentimes only when he's been very good, but I can tell he would rather eat healthy than eat unhealthily.

Inside if the mall there was many people even though the parking lot wasn't even full. Men, women and children were rushing by, bags, food and other things were in there arms and most of them were talking to one another or on the phone doing something else.

I glance over at my little, seeing that his shoulder was almost pressed against mine and his bunny plushie was pressed to his chest as he looked around the sea of people.

Reaching down I grab his free hand so I wouldn't loose him as we walk through the crowd. At this he blinks and looks over at me with his gray eyes.

"To make sure you won't get lost." Was all I said before giving his hand a gentle squeeze. He smiled in return and nods his head in a gracious way.

Right after we began to walk through the crowd to find a store that we were interested in shop at. There was many around us but we were going to go towards the escalators to go to the second floor because there were a few good stores there; some in which contain things both me and snowflake liked.

Soon enough we got to where we wanted and we walked into a clothes shop that sells both male and female clothing along with some nick nacks and random items that are quite nice.

Once inside I let go of snowflake and let him look around at everything, he would go from men's clothing to certain types of women's clothing and he was looking at an area of a type of clothing that I couldn't see but at the moment I just let him do whatever but kept a watchful eye on him.

Casually walking to the males section I glance away to look at a few shirts and some jackets.

They were In all sorts of colours and styles that did appeal to my liking.

They might be expensive in ways but like I said once money really doesn't bother me, I can buy pretty much whatever and whatever for my little. That is more important that he has the things he need.

I then grab two of the shirts I like the most and hung them over my arm before I move my gaze over to snowflake, seeing he was gawking at some shirts and sweaters and I noticed that along with the bunny plushie in his hands was already a jacket. It was two colours, half and half, and had a pattern of something of the hood.

This caused me to smile and I walk over to him to see if he needed any help.

In the store itself there was pretty much no one in it besides the clerk at the cash register, who I may add was leaning against the wall, typing away at there phone with a nonchalant expression on her face. I didn't care, just as long as they weren't looking at my little or trying to flirt with him I'm fine.

Did I ever mention that I could be over protective sometimes?

No, well now I did.

Now I was behind snowflake and tapped his shoulder as he grabbed another shirt in a weary way.

He jumped slightly at the suddenness of my action and he turns towards me, pouting slightly.

"You scared me.." His pout deepened and I reached over and ruffled his hair, "I'm sorry snowflake."

"It's okay." He said and flashed a small smile, showing his pearly whites to me.

"So did what did you find?" I look at the clothes he was holding and he smiled more, tucking his plushie under his arm and holding out a shirt that was of a lavender colour and the words 'stay calm, cuddles are here' were written on it, an adorable phrase to match an adorable man's personality and looks.

He then showed me the jacket that was two colours. Half of it, or the right side of it was white like his hair colour and a half red smile was sewn on and the same goes with one round eye that was of one of a teddy bear. The other half was black with a half smile that resembles a lightning bolt and the eyes were yellow and triangular. But on the bottom of the hood, placed on half of the white and black side was a little bear nose, opposite colours of the side each part laid on. Finally there was two ears near the back of the hood.

The jacket itself meant half Innocent and half Evil or a darker side to itself. It would look perfect on my snowflake.

"You really like those?" Snowflake nods his head quickly.

"Very much, Daddy." He said in his usual small tone but it was filled with even more happiness than normal.

"That's good, how about you get one more thing then we'll head out to a store of your liking?" My suggestion made him nods again and he skipped off to a shelf with who knows what on it.

At this moment I look around and see that there were two women and one man In the store that weren't before so while I was talking to snowflake I guess they walked in. My gaze followed each one of theirs and they were all looking at shirts or hats or whatnot, not at him.

My protective mode was on pretty much but I always made sure people weren't giving him looks or anything because snowflake I'd sensitive and he doesn't like random strangers glaring at him or flirting with him, that's one of the reasons why when we go out I really don't like letting him out of my sight.

Arms crossed against my chest as I look away from the people and look at the shirts in my arms, they are probably wrinkled now but nothing I can't handle. It was going to be washed when we got home anyways so it doesn't matter.

Minutes later snowflake appears next to me with a pair of knee high socks in his hands. They were a light blue with an assortment of childish pictures on it but the socks of course were meant for adults.

He was grinning widely at me, wonder was filled in his eyes as he was ready to purchase the things he had collected. I was ready also so I lead him to the counter and laid my two shirts down and he followed suit by laying his things on top of mine.

The cashier looked at us for a moment, a flat look on her face as a strand of brown hair falls over her eyes and she scanned watched item that was lain on the counter. She bagged each thing and pressed a few buttons before showing us the price.

Quiet, how kind.

I then grabbed out my wallet and swiped it and inserted my pin and in which everything got paid for within a minute or two.

Snowflake grabs the bag with his free hand and we turn to leave but her the clerk say, "Like have a good day or-whatever." Angst was filled in her voice like she hated everything in the world.

I hum with a nod and lead both of us out of the shop, my hand laying on snowflakes mid-back to guide him as we walk. Well, he was now kinda guiding me, I just held onto him to make sure he wouldn't suddenly disappear like someone in the burmuda triangle.

He was moving at a reasonable pace so I could keep up with him but I had no clue of to where he was leading me, it could be anyplace; toy store and Victoria's secrets were two of the places I thought of first.. for reasons..

Then, low and behold my thoughts were correct at I see the only and only Victorias secrets shop come into view. I look over at my little and see he had a faint blush on his face as we walked up to the store front.

"Uhm, daddy?"

I look over at him and hum in response, telling him to continue on with what he was saying.

"I need to go in alone, I want to buy something without you seeing."

I smile slightly but hesitantly nod my head. I did trust him but I have no clue what type of people are in the store. Grabbing my wallet I pulled out the cash I had and hand it to him. "Okay, but be quick and remember the rules."

"I always remember them! And please hold these." He hands me the bag and his plushie before he skipped into the store while smiling softly.

Seconds later the dark doors closed and I couldn't see him and clothing in the windows blocked my view as well, so I decided to sit on a near by bench.

Setting the bag beside me and the plushie leaning against my stomach as I sat, waiting.

Ten minutes later he wasn't back and people gave me multiple different looks, some which said 'aw he's waiting for a girlfriend to come meet him', wrong, or 'why does a main with business clothing on have a stuffed animal?', wrong as well. I can tell from the looks in their eyes that they wouldn't ever think that I was gay and was waiting for my lovely boyfriend.

Of course I pay no attention to the looks and patiently tap my foot on the ground, making no effort to keep with one specific tune or rythms.

Because no one could hear it and tell me to make a tune that wasn't annoying In any sense.

I look at the doors to the store snowflake was in and frown at how the doors are tinted to a high extent of where it is practically blacked stained glass, that bothers me sense I can't see him inside.

But I knew he would come back out soon enough, he pretty much always follows the rules.

So with that thought I move my gaze to some place else while waiting for him to return.

Approximately almost another ten minutes passed and I hear the faintest sound of the doors opening and I of course look over and finally see my little walking out with a large bag with the iconic white and pink stripes on it and the logo for the store printed on it.

My little had a smile plastered on his face face as he walks over to me. I sit up straight, regaining my posture and smile back at him softly.

Within moments he was standing in front of me, now gripping the handle of the bag in both hands to hide the contents within it.

"Hello dear, what did you get?"

A noticable blush crossed his cheeks as he giggles quietly for the upteemth time today.

"It's a surprise daddy, but I'll say it's something kinda for you.."

Raising a brow curiously I say with a kind but stern tone, "this trip was supposed to be for you sweetie, not for me."

His grin only widened and he nods; "I know! Now let's go home I want to show you what I go."

I playfully roll my eyes and stood, "sometimes you're Too sweet." Was all I said before locking our free hands together and made our way to the entrance of the store to get out.

As we walked I noticed there was many more people here then before so the place was a bit more crowded, like I thought.

I was extremely glad that I had grabbed my littles hand before we started to walk or he would've gotten lost most likely.

Now I glance at him and he was smiling only a tiny smile as he beside me, the look in his eyes remained happy but I could tell he was anxious to get home.

After about seven minutes we made it to the car and snowflake quickly put the bag filled with who knows what, in the back seats on the ground, after he scrambled to the passengers side and climbs in while buckling in.

Chuckling quietly I put the other bag in the back, not trying to look into the other bag. Then I get into the driver's seat and start the engine before fastening my seat belt. I switch the gears and press on the gas slightly before pulling out of our parking spot and making our way to the exit of the Malls parking lot.

With people going in and out, it was a bit of a task but we eventually did it and were on the streets where it was a bit less of a trouble to drive.

Snowflake was holding onto his bunny plushie and pretty much jumping in his seat, whatever clothing he bought, he wanted to show me and I wanted to see it.

But it would have to wait because we still have the entire drive back home.

I shift in my seat slightly before looking back at the road and turning on the left blinker to turn that direction on an upcoming turn.

On this street it wasn't really busy like you'd think it would be sense it's near the Mall and around a handful of other places but it's just one of those streets that no matter what it's empty, but not ominous.

Of course there were cars parked every few yards and trees planted in plots of grass on the side walk, very few people walking or sitting on staircases and so on. But the people who were out didn't give one glance to my car that disturbed the force field of quietness of the place; they simply carried in with their day.

This all giving me flashes or thoughts of a 'White picket fence life', but I shove the thought out of my head and continue on driving down the paved street.

The rest of the ride was calm and smooth, Snowflake was humming a soft tune through pursed lips and holding his plushie to his chest. I holding onto the steering wheel, directing the car through handfuls of streets and light traffic. It wasn't noon yet so the traffic wasn't even near at it's worst.

But pulling up into our driveway was the final thing, immediately as the house came into view he stopped humming and smiled softly, clearly glad to be home. When I pulled up and parked, while turning off the engine snowflake unbuckles and climbs out, heading to the back as I pull my keys out of the egnition and into my hand before I proceed to get out.

By the time I do this my little has both bags in hand and was already walking to the front door, a soft chuckle leaves my throat at this and I shut my car door and locked the doors before I follow after him with a smile.

He was know waiting for me to unlock the door because I have the keys on my keychain that also have the car keys, storage keys, garage door key and so forth..

Finding the rigid silver key I put it into the slot and turn it until I hear the small, 'Click', from it unlocking and I turn the handle, pushing open the door and holding it open and in which Snowflake nods a thank you before walking inside.

Usual I'd scold him for not using his words but I let it slide and follow in after him, closing the door behind us and relocking the door because I'm positive none of us will be leaving again today.

After I do this I walk into the living room seeing Snowflake setting my bag and his plushie down while still holding onto the Victoria secrets bag.

I raise a brow and go over to him and he flashed an innocent smile.

What is in that bag..

"Snowflake, are you going to show me what's in there now?" He only giggles and shrugs his slim shoulders.

"Well, yes but I have to get what I bought on.." he trailed off for no particular reason but I nod at him and fold my arms. "Alright."

My response said little but a lot and at it Snowflake immediately heads to the bathroom that was on this floor and after a few moments the sound of a door hitting the frame and a click followed, saying that he closed the door and was getting changed into a mysterious outfit.

Now I wait, again.

At this I decided to sit down in my arm chair that was near a window of the room, the sewn on cushions were tough but soft enough to be comfortable, the material was of a strong yet smooth feeling and felt like leather in some sense.

The room was dim shading the colour of the chair just a bit. The arms of the hair were wood with carved in patterns and lines that were deep or light, it all was nice but proved that the chair was old, which it was. The tapestry was beautiful and you may think why do I care about furniture so much, it's just something I love.

I leaned back then, letting my arms rest on the wooden arms of the chair.

If I was going to wait a bit I was going to do it comfortably. And that's what I did.

After what I'd say is a little under fifteen minutes, and that consisting of me looking around and fiddling with my thumbs, I see a flash of colour walking over to me and I smile before looking up.

All I see was my beautiful snowflake and what he was wearing. A loose fitting shirt draped around his body, the fabric was a baby blue and swayed with his every movement. Material was thin but I could tell it was soft and warm even though it was laid on his body and shoulders.

Multicolored words were sewn or pressed onto the shirt. First few words were written in a cursive of sorts and the colour was a reflecting rainbow colour. And those words wrote out 'I belong to someone', and a smile tugs on my lips as I read the last words that were small but bold and written in pink, 'my Daddy'.

This made my smile wider and I leaned forwards in my seat, to look at him more, the pants he wore were black shorts that stopped a few inches above his knees and hung loosely there.

Below his knees were a pair of knee high socks with no pattern but a simple colour that matched along with his outfit; Teal.

My eyes moved all the way down to his toes and back up past his knees, then tights, hips, waist, chest, shoulder, neck that his necklace still laid and up to his face and our eyes locking together, his eyes still filled with happiness and love.

My eyes were filled with surprise but still with love as he walked up to me fully. But of course he plopped himself to be sitting on my lap, his knees on the chair besides my thighs and his arms now laying on my shoulders.

"Like the outfit?" He suddenly asked and I just smiled and nods.

"Of course I do."

His smile broadened and he shifted a bit on my to presumably get more comfortable.


End file.
